1. Field
A composition for an optical film, a film, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separate light source. A compensation film such as a retardation film is frequently employed for improving the image quality thereof.
The visibility and the contrast ratio of the light emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display, may be deteriorated by reflection of external light caused by a metal such as an electrode. In order to reduce or prevent reflection of the external light by the organic light emitting display and leakage thereof to the outside, the linear polarized light is changed into circularly polarized light by using a polarizing plate and a compensation film.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) as a non-emissive display device uses a compensation film and secures a wide viewing angle thereby, thus compensating retardation generated by liquid crystals.
The compensation film may be a single optical film or a plurality of optical films. The optical film may be formed by applying a liquid crystal film to one side of an alignment layer to control alignment of liquid crystals. However, according to this method, a physical treatment of rubbing the surface of the alignment layer or an photo-treatment such as photo-alignment to control alignment of liquid crystals as well as a separate process of forming the alignment layer is required. Such a treatment process is not only complex, but also causes difficulty in securing the alignment uniformity.
Thus, there remains a need in a thin optical film with improved liquid crystal alignment for use in a display device.